Part Eight: Gathering Storm
25 April 1907 The days following the Petrovna Family’s sudden appearance in St. Romovna pass in a haze, with life continuing on as normal. Many people chalk the story of their presence as nothing more than idle rumor, paying it little attention as they carry on with their week. There are those though who take the so-called rumors more seriously, and tensions in St Peter’s seem to be on the rise. Now, as the third day passes, dark clouds fill the horizon. A cruel wind whips through the streets and the temperature drops by the minute, bringing the city slowly to a standstill. All the while, enemies are closing in and the Petrovna’s time in the city seems to be running out. Multiple storms are brewing in St. Romovna, and it’s only a matter of time before one finally breaks. ---- Charlotte 'wakes up, gets dressed, and leaves her room to look for '''Alexandra ' '''Maria '''is in the parlor with '''Alexandra '''and then goes outside and sits under a tree '''Jamie '''walks trough the streets and asks '''Lev '''if he owns a rowboat '''Alexandra '''sits at a table in the parlor playing cards '''Charlotte '''finds '''Alexandra '''says says she needs to talk to her '''Alexandra '''tells '''Charlotte '''good morning and tells her to sit and play ecarte with her and asks what she wishes to discuss '''Magnus '''watches the city of '''St.Romovna '''and tortures a man '''Anya '''and '''Harvey '''asks her how long she's been up and '''Anya '''says that she couldn't sleep and '''Harvey '''asks if she is okay and she says she's fine. '''Anya '''gets dressed and tells him that '''Volosky '''and '''Lev are going to the Iva Roscha '''today and asks if '''Jamie '''was telling the truth and '''Harvey '''says he's not a liar. They both argue for a bit and she leaves to go to the market. '''Juste '''sees '''Maria '''and tells her good morning '''Charlotte '''sits across from '''Alexandra '''and tells her that '''Maria '''knows and she hates her and it can't be long before '''Nikolai '''finds out as well and she can't go through with it '''Maria '''tells '''Juste '''good morning and asks how much longer they will be there '''Alexandra '''asks what brought this on and says of course she knows '''Charlotte '''says they got into an argument on the subject and said it would destroy her and asks what would happen if '''Nikolai '''found out and she can't go through with it '''Alexandra '''says '''Nikolai '''won't find out and says they are doing this for '''Nikolai '''and the crown will be the death of him and people will always seek to hurt their family and this plan will save '''Nikolai '''and '''Karoleva '''and says he never has to know that they were involved and says she should speak with '''Maria '''soon. '''Juste '''says they shouldn't linger and says they should try to announce themselves and rally the support of the local lords '''Charlotte '''says it won't look that why to the courtiers and all see someone power hungry enough to overthrow her own brother and reluctantly agrees and say she can try to reason with '''Maria Maria '''says she's not ready to go back there and asks if they will leave before nightfall '''Alexandra '''says she wouldn't ask her to do this if she didn't think she could handle it and says to be careful with '''Maria '''as she's been volatile and asks if it's too early to hope for breakfast '''Anya '''talks with '''Molly '''and recent events and the '''Novaya '''Charlotte '''who once lived in the '''d'Alabanza '''house